Small Town Diva
by PunksXeChick
Summary: One-Shot for my sis RKORyder.  Charity debuts on Smackdown and caught the attention of Cody Rhodes. Will Cody ever let Charity know that he was smitten with her? Cody Rhodes/OC


**These One-Shot is for my sister RKORyder. I love you Mike and these is for you and I hope you liked it xD**

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Tonight was my big break in the WWE. The biggest wrestling company ever. Vince the billionaire owner of WWE has signed me up to a Contract on Smackdown. I was so lucky that they choose my hometown of Denver, Colorado for me to debut tonight.

I sat on top of a crate and listened to my I-pod as I waited for my debut match to start and that's when I spotted a few wrestlers staring at me.

One of them happens to be Cody Rhodes who keeps gazing at me for the past 5 minutes! I just ignored him and getting up from the crate, I headed back to my locker room. I have had it with guys, all they do is to sweet talk you at first and as the days go by, they started treating you like Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody POV]<strong>

"Hey bro, is that the new girl that everyone's been talking about?" I asked my best friend Ted.

"Yeah that's Charity and her fans called her the small town girl since she's from a small town in Colorado, she's amazing Codes, you should see some of her work in ROH!"

"She's from ROH?" I asked Ted with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah she is, I will show you some of her promos later, that chick can talk the talk and her ring work is awesome! Apparently I heard from one of the WWE staffs that McMahon didn't make her go through FCW, he bypassed her straight over to Smackdown!" Ted added.

"Well she must be very talented then." I smirked.

"She's different that other the other Divas, Cody." Ted added.

"We'll see about that, come on show me some of her promos." I asked Ted and he led me to his locker room.

He took out his Laptop and showed me a video of Charity when she was in ROH. She's ranting on another female wrestler by the name of Daizee Haze and I was impressed that she's indeed very good on the mic.

"See, I told you that she's good." Ted adds when he saw how impressed I am, he then showed me another clip of Charity in the ring against Daizee Haze and she won the match against the other girl in a mere 2 minutes.

"Damn, I'm more and more impressed with her, Teddy, so who is she facing tonight for her debut?"

"Oh she's facing Kelly Kelly." Ted chuckles.

"Kelly won't stand any chance against her then, cause I know for sure that she's gonna win tonight!" I said.

"But you do know that kelly had a huge crush on you?" Ted reminded me.

"Yeah but I don't have any feelings towards her, I'm tired of her anyway, she's so clingy! But these small town girl has got me intrigue and I wished to get to know her more." I told Ted and he nods his head.

What I told Ted is the truth since I have never felt like these towards another woman. Charity is just different that the other girls.

"Hey let's go out to commentary for her debut." I suggested to Ted and he looks at me as if I was out of my mind. "What, you want us to go out there for her debut? Are you serious bro, what are you planning?"

"Nothing Ted, and just relax will you, she's a new star and so I just wanna show my support for her, that's all."

"Really or you just wanna show her some support cause you have fallen for her?" Ted playfully teased me.

"You can say whatever you want Ted, so do you wanna come and watch her debut at ringside or not?"

"Alright since you are my best friend, then I have no choice but to come along." Ted sighed.

"Well I'm glad that you are my best friend, come let's go over to Catering now." I chanted.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

I was in my locker room doing some stretching when my cell phone rang, I grabbed it and saw the screen flickers Tyler's name! I quickly went to answer it.

"Hey babe, what's wrong with you. You wouldn't answer my call and you didn't even let me know that you are now signed to the WWE!" he snaps.

"What difference does it make if I tell you, Tyler. Things are over between us anyway!" I replied sarcastically.

"No Charity, please give me one more chance! I promised that I will stop being a jerk to you!" he pleaded and I'm beyond pissed.

"Its over between us Ty, which part don't you understand!" I hollered loudly.

"Please give me another chance babe, I tell you what, come and meet me over at the Belmont Bar tomorrow, I really need to talk to you babe."

I paused for a while before I finally agrees, "Alright, tomorrow at 8 then." I added flatly before I hung up.

Tyler has been my boyfriend for 2 years, the both of us met when we were wrestling in ROH. He's talented and charming when I first met him but as soon as we went steady, he totally changed. He started being a jerk and flirted with other female wrestlers in front of me. He doesn't seem to care about my feelings and so as soon as I got a contract in the WWE, I immediately broke it off with him, plus I need a clean break and I have had it with him!

I let out a sigh and walking out of my room, I headed over to Gorilla Position and waited for my music to hit.

I was kinda nervous but I shrugged it off and bearing in mind that these is my moment to shine. I came out as soon as my music began to play.

_**"The next contest is set for one fall and making her way to the ring from Denver, Colorado. Here's CHARITY...!" **_

_**Cole: It's Charity's debut tonight and I've heard a lot about these young woman and she has a huge fanbase too.**_

_**Booker: I can't wait to see these young lady in action, been hearing lots of stuff about her.**_

I make my way to the ring with a thunderous pop from the crowd since lots of my ROH fans were here and besides these is my hometown.. Lots of my fans were carrying banners saying, "Small Town Girl" and I just smiles at them..

_**Undead!**_

_**Undead!  
>Undead!<br>Undead!**_

_**Undead!**_  
><em><strong>You better get up out the way,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cuz we gonna rock this whole place anyway.<strong>_

I climb up to the ring and stood to the side as I waited for my opponent to come out...

_**"And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Jacksonville, Florida. Here's Kelly Kelly..!"**_

_**Holla, Holla, Holla.  
>So all my girls in the back say ho.<br>Cause you know just how we do.  
>Side to side, and front to back.<br>If you aint taking that. (Holla. Holla.)**_

Kelly Kelly came out to a huge crowd pop too and I just rolled my eyes since they picked her to face me for for my debut!

I have fight barbies like these all my life! Eye candy with no talent! As I waited for her to get up to the ring, from out of nowhere Cody Rhodes, smoke and mirrors theme began to play...!

_**WOAH! You're only smoke and mirrors  
>WOAH! You're only smoke and mirrors tonight!<br>There you go, face deep in the camera, microphone in your hand.  
>What you're mad about no-one knows and no-one cares.<br>You think everyones a fan. **_

Cody and Ted Dibiase came out and I saw Kelly Kelly frantically waving to get Cody's attention but Cody's eyes were locked on me instead...

**Cole: It seems that both Cody and Ted will be joining us on commentary, welcome guys. What brings you guys here?**

"Well I'm scouting the new girl, Michael." Cody replied to Cole as he and Ted put on their head-sets.

Kelly Kelly wasn't happy when she hears that Cody basically came out to commentary to watched me, she kept glaring angrily at me. I smirked in sarcasm at her and that makes her even madder.

As soon as the bell rang, Kelly tries to elbow me, but I ducked down and slapped her in the face. She tries to come at me again and I slapped her the second time, she stumbles back and I was about to grabbed her hair when she suddenly hit me with a dropkick. I crashed to the mat and when she was about to go for a roll-up, I immediately elbows her hard to the face and I quickly nailed her with a stunner.

There's no way that these bitch is gonna get an easy victory with a roll-up, not with me! I cursed under my breath.

"Wow that's a beautiful jawbreaker, Cole." Cody bellows at commentary.

As Kelly Kelly lay on the canvas after the stunner that she took, I quickly grabbed her legs and turning her over, I locked her in a Sharpshooter. She yelled in pain and moments later, she taps out...!

_**"And here's your winner by submission, CHARITY...!" **_Lilian bellowed throughout the arena.

_**Undead!**_

_**Undead!  
>Undead!<br>Undead!**_

_**Undead!**_  
><em><strong>You better get up out the way,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cuz we gonna rock this whole place anyway.<strong>_

The ref raised up my arm in victory and the whole arena were chanting my name.

As I looked over at commentary, I saw Cody standing up and clapping for me...!

I made my way towards my locker room and sat down on one of the chairs, I run my fingers through my dark brown hair and I felt really good to received such a positive response from the crowd on my first match.

But the sight of that wrestler Cody clapping for me, really annoys me. What is the meaning of him coming out to commentate on my debut match? I know guys like him too well, they are all the same like Tyler! A total douchebag who just wanna get in your pants...!

**-The Next Night over at Belmont Bar-**

I waited for Tyler to arrived and a few minutes later, he finally walks into the bar. He's looking very attractive tonight in a grey shirt with jeans. Tyler kinda looked like a younger version of Tommy Lee and its probably the reason why I'm attracted to him in the first place. He has full sleeve tattoos on both arms which makes him all the more sexier, if only he weren't being a jerk to me, I wouldn't have broken up with him.

I sighed as he went to sit on the stool next to me.

"So what more do you want Ty?" I asked him.

"Oh come on baby, let's don't break up okay, you do know that I love you, Charity." he pleaded as he put his arm over my shoulder.

I smacked his hand away and tried to explained on why I'm breaking up with him...

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody POV]<strong>

"Hey Ted, isn't that Charity the small town girl." I points her out to Ted, as I saw sitting from across the bar.

"Hell yeah that's Charity and that dude that's with her, he's an ROH Wrestler too! He's probably her boyfriend or something..." Ted lets me know and all of a sudden I felt a pang of jealousy as I looked over at Charity and that guy!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

I am beyond pissed as Ty kept begging me not to leave him! He kept on whining and whining and I have had enough!

"Look Ty, its over okay! I HAVE IT WITH YOU BEING AN ASSHOLE TO ME!" I yelled at him and he was taken aback by the tone of my voice.

By now a few people in the bar is staring at us but I don't give a damn about it, I just want Tyler to leave me alone...!

"I promise Charity that I would stop treating you like dirt, give me one more chance!" Ty begged again.

I sighed, "Don't promise me Ty, over the course of our relationship how many times have you promised me! But in the end, you broke all of them promises, so just do yourself a favor and get lost. I'm sick and tired of seeing your face!" I hollered and getting up from my stool, I was about to walked out of the bar when Ty grabs me by the arm.

"You ain't going nowhere, Charity! I'm not through with you!" he added angrily as he gripped my arm tightly.

"Let me go Ty!" I hissed but he still wouldn't and that's when I heard a man's voice from out of nowhere. "Didn't you hear the girl, she asked you to let her go..!"

I whirled around and saw Cody Rhodes walking over to us with Ted Dibiase in tow.

"Who the fuck are you to interfere! These is between me and my girl!' Tyler snaps at Cody.

"Who the fuck am I? Well I'm one of her Co-Workers in the WWE so I suggest you let go of her arm RIGHT NOW!" Cody glares at him and inched closer towards us.

"What if I don't! What are you gonna do kid? I'm from Ring of Honor while you're one of those wrestlers who can't wrestle for shit!" he adds in sarcasm at Cody.

Cody smirks and said, "Oh so you're saying that I can't wrestle for shit! You may be from Ring of Honor but so what, I have fight men who are bigger than you so I suggest you let her go before I whooped your ass right here, right now!" Cody challenged him.

"Is that a threat boy!" Tyler added, still not letting go of my arm.

"You bet it is, ASSHOLE!" Cody hollered and shoved Tyler as hard as he can. Ty stumbles back and let's go of my arm.

As Cody was making sure if I was okay, Tyler explodes and charged towards Cody, he tackles Cody to the ground and kept on pummelling him but Cody blocked all his blows and getting the upper hand, Cody shoves him away and elbowing him across the jaw, Cody gave him a few punches before Ted and the manager of the bar intervenes and broke the both of them up!

I was completely disgusted with Tyler, "I don't ever wanna see you again, Tyler, you hear me!" I yelled at him, as he puts a hand to his bloodied lips. "Fine if that is what you want, I have it with you, BITCH!." he hollers back at me and stormed off the bar in a huff.

Ted helps Cody up, and I noticed that he doesn't have any bruises to his face. Thank God, cause he did managed to cover most of Tyler's blows..!

"You don't have to interfere in my personal life, Cody!" I snaps at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand and do nothing when I saw somebody hurting the girl that I loved!" he told me and I was taken by surprise!

Did he just confessed that he likes me or something?

"WHAT did you just say? you loved me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do, even though we just met, this may sound corny, but I have never felt these way towards another girl. When I first saw you, it was love at first sight!" Cody explains and my expression just softens.

I may not have believed in love at first sight but what he just said, moved me.

"Yeah I can vouch for him, Charity. My best friend, Cody here is so interested in you." Ted blurts out and all 3 of us just burst out in laughter.

Cody adds in, "So Charity, I hope that you can give me a chance and I assure you that I will treat you better than that douche!"

I paused for a while and looks up at him again, "You have a car right?" I asked him and he nods.

"Sent me back and I will tell you my answer." I winked.

He looks at Ted and back at me, "Sure, let me sent you back." He said his goodbyes to Ted and led me to his black Audi.

He opens the passenger door for me, and I gladly went in. He gets in the driver's seat and after I'm buckled up, I told him my address and he drove us there.

I know that later, I have to tell him my answer.

Should I give him a chance? After all not every guys are jerks like Tyler. But Cody definitely deserves a chance, plus he did confessed that he loved me...

10 minutes later, Cody drives up to my driveway! As we both got out of the car, Cody nervously walks up to me.

"So these is where you lived? Nice house." He told me and I smiled.

He's looking so adorable being nervous and all.

"Yeah these is where I lived, wanna come in?" I offered with a smile.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah why not and besides, I lived alone." I told him and he nods his head, as I led him up to my front porch, he was silent the whole time.

I know that he's nervous thinking of what my answer would be and so before he could react, I turned to him and tugging him by the collar of his shirt, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

He was caught by surprise but he slowly responded and deepened the kiss. A few moments later, we broke away, "Wow Charity." He gushed.

"Well there you have your answer and its a yes from me, Cody. At the very least I should give you a chance right since you're the one who saved me in that club." I beamed at him.

"You're not gonna regret these, Charity. I assure you." he added as he pulls me into a kiss again.

As we stand there, locked in a passionate kiss, I know now in my heart that I have found the right person for myself...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it sis :D<strong>


End file.
